


Banks' Nightmare. . . Or, how to get free tickets to Hawaii TS Style

by Lady Angel (dameange)



Series: Nightmare Series [2]
Category: Magnificent Seven (TV), The Sentinel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dameange/pseuds/Lady%20Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Travis arranges the rest of Team 7 to Hawaii, where Chris is honeymooning in Travis' Nightmare, Vin calls Blair Sandburg to report on the success of their ploy. Blair then implements his own 'reign of terror' on Captain Banks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banks' Nightmare. . . Or, how to get free tickets to Hawaii TS Style

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOUS: To KRH ... the best of friends.

Blair grabbed the phone. "Detective Sandburg, Major Crimes, how can I help you?"

"Blair! It worked!"

Blair's grin was huge. "No way, man! You're kidding?!?!"

The young voice on the other side of the line belonged to none other than ATF agent, JD Dunne. He was the youngest member of Team Seven, based out of Denver, Colorado. It had been nearly a year since he and Jim had met the eclectic members of Team Seven at the Washington DC police conference. A firm friendship had formed between the nine men and they talked regularly.

"Got the ticket in my hands now!"

Blair could hear the huge grin in JD's voice. "I can't believe it worked!"

"Blair! You, Vin, and Ezra came up with this ... I would've been surprised if it didn't work!"

Blair laughed ruefully. "Man, how is it that we can still get into trouble even though we're like, four states apart?"

"When you're good, you're good!" A few seconds of shuffling and muffled voices, then a moment of silence. "Hey, Sandburg! Vin wants to talk to ya!"

"Sandburg?" The new voice had a slow Texas drawl to it.

"Hey, Vin. It worked good, huh?" Vin Tanner was the team's sharpshooter.

"Yeah, you gonna go through with your's now?"

Blair rolled his eyes. "Man, I don't know, I don't think Jim's gonna like being disturbed on his honeymoon."

Vin chuckled. "Ya think we're gonna be hangin' out with the lovebirds much? Hell no!"

Blair laughed. "Then, yeah, man, I'm in." His mind was whirling. "When's your flight?"

"We leave in two days. Think you can swing it? Travis made us promise not to come into the office for the next 2 days."

His mind going even faster, Blair nodded. "Yeah, man, it's doable."

"Cool. See ya soon then."

As Blair hung up the phone, he quickly scanned his email, looking for looking for the forwarded message he needed.

* * *

"Sandburg!"

"Yes, sir?"

Banks blinked several times as his newest detective literally skipped to stand in front of him. Banks ignored it. It was best that he did. "What the hell is this?" He thrust Ellison and Sandburg's latest expense report under the kid's nose.

"Our expense report for the Larson case, sir. You said you wanted it today."

"I know what this is, Sandburg! What I want to know is what this means!" He pointed to the memo field for one of the checks. Clear as day were the words, "For sexual favours."

Blair smiled gently, patting his superior's arm. "Simon, if I have to explain it to you ... it has been too long, man!" He then skipped away again, leaving his captain with his mouth open in shock.

* * *

"Sandburg! What the hell are you doing?!?!"

Blair blinked up innocently. "Testin' out my new fishing rod."

Simon glared at his various detectives ñ each with a sign proclaiming which kind of fish they were taped to their foreheads.

Rafe--the deep sea grouper--quickly dropped the fishing lure that was connected to Sandburg's rod as the Captain's eyes fell upon him.

How Sandburg talked his co-workers into this, Simon didn't want to know! "I realize this is a slow week, people, but you are supposed to be protecting this city!"

"That's what you think."

Simon spun, glaring at Sandburg. "Excuse me?"

Blair smiled--again quite innocently--with a hint of wisdom. "In accordance with the prophecy, the scribes believed that we, as human beings, truly never know what our true purpose on earth is. The prophecy claims that we will never truly know until --"

 **SLAM!**

The door to the captain's office rattled ominously.

* * *

Simon sighed, taking in the quiet of the bullpen. Yesterday, Sandburg's antics had disrupted his entire division, but, the captain vowed, today it would end. How he refrained from killing Sandburg, he didn't know. But God help the kid if he kept this up. Glancing out his window, he did a double take. Then saw red.

H and Rafe ... along with everyone else in the bullpen ... stared in shock.

Sandburg waltzed into the bullpen ... wearing the same exact clothes Captain Banks had on yesterday. Right down to the brown leather dress shoes and light brown socks.

"Oh, man, Sandburg, he's gonna kill you!" H groaned, trying not to laugh. Rafe was still in shock, so said nothing at all.

 **"SANDBURG!"**

"Yes, sir." Innocent as a newborn babe, he was.

Simon glared. "I don't know what you're up to ... what those voices in your head are telling you --"

"Actually, sir," Blair smiled. "It's the voices in your head that are telling me --"

 **"That's it!** " Banks exploded. " **Rhonda!** " Simon spun, grabbing the papers out of his secretary's hand and shoving them into the smaller man's hands. " **Leave! Leave now!** " He turned and once again slammed his office door shut.

Blair grinned triumphantly before bouncing out of the bullpen.

* * *

Bank's eyes slid closed. Opening them again, he reached for his phone.

"AD Travis' office. This is Rose speaking, how can I help you?"

Simon sighed. "May I speak to Orrin, please? This is Captain Simon Banks of the Cascade PD's Major Crimes section." He needed to talk to someone who would understand. And who better than the superior of the most successful ... and the most insane ... ATF team in the country? Their exploits were known far and wide. Much like his own team of Ellison and Sandburg. Yes, Orrin would be the only he could commiserate with.

"Of course, sir, please hold."

Simon sighed as he slowly sipped his coffee ... trying to slow down his blood pressure. _'I am calm,'_ was fast becoming his mantra. _'Did mantras really work? Yeah, right.'_

"Travis speaking."

"Orrin."

"Simon, how are you doing?"

"I have a headache the size of Alaska."

An audible sigh came from the other end of the phone line. "Same here. And it started a week ago. What happened?"

"Sandburg ... with Ellison off on his honeymoon, the kid's here by himself and causing trouble up the roof!" As Simon told his friend about his detective's antics, he didn't need Ellison's sentinel hearing to hear the former judge's laughter.

"Oh, hell! That's nothing!" Travis exclaimed. "You've got only one on your hands! I've got six!"

Simon nearly cried as he listened to Team Seven's trouble-making ways. "So," he said, regaining control of his laughter. "What did you do with them?"

Travis sighed. "Sent them to Larabee, of course. Let him have the headache for a while. I had to foot the bill for the plane tickets ... but my sanity's worth it. What did you to Sandburg?"

Simon grinned. "Sent him to Ellison. And I got a great deal for the ticket ... the second Jim told me that he was leaving for his honeymoon, I bought that ticket ... I knew it would come in handy!"

"Yes, well, Chris had a week in Hawaii without them ... he can have them back now."

Simon frowned. "Wait, Larabee's in Hawaii?"

"Yes, he and Mary are on the island of Oahu."

"Hmm," Simon said. "Ellison and Plummer are in Hawaii too. Oahu, come to think of it."

Both Simon and Orrin were silent.

"Orrin, we've been had." "Simon, we've been had."

 _Silence._

"I'm going to kill them!" "I'm going to kill him!"

The simultaneous words were followed by simultaneous growls.

Then Travis moaned quietly. "Shit, Simon, maybe we should warn them."

"No, let Ellison and Larabee deal with them. They deserve it." Simon grinned with unholy glee at the possibilities of Sandburg's punishment for disturbing Jim's honeymoon.

"No, no, I mean maybe we should warn the Hawaiians!"

Simon blinked ... several times. "Oh, hell."

Orrin sighed. "Yeah."

Both men sighed in defeat.

The End ... **NOT!**


End file.
